The Black and White Castle
by Merurari
Summary: The kingdom is split between the two princes, one side of the castle is pure and white like the driven snow. The other is as black as the moonless night. Lord Akihiko, a man who is described as arrogant and cruel. Lord Haruhiko a prince known for his strong leadership skills. However could there be some sort of mix up? Could it be that Lord Akihiko is much kinder than one thinks?


We live... under a strange law.

First things first is what happens when we are born. Before we are even washed the doctors take us to another room and use a brandishing stick to mark us. This happens for three reasons. The first is to make sure that only the strongest infants are chosen, and the second is... well that's a reason that will be better understood later in the story.

The third, is because of the castle being split in half. You see about twenty years ago the king died, and nobody could decide who they would follow. Many thought that the older prince, Haruhiko should lead the kingdom. He is very well liked and favored throughout the kingdom, however there have been some issues within the lineage. It was believed that the king had a mistress, and that Haruhiko was the mistress's son and not the queens. His side of the castle is freshly painted pure white.

The younger prince is Prince Akihiko, a man known only for his arrogance and bitter heart. Nobody wishes to follow him, however he is truly a legitimate heir to royal blood. His side of the castle has decayed, and appears to be black in color, resembling his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki's POV<strong>

I sat across from my brother at the table. "Misaki, don't be picky eat your food." I looked down at the bowl of gray mush and made a face. "I'm sorry Nii-chan, I'm just not hungry." I watched him shake his head before reaching over and feeling my forehead. "You don't feel warm." I hated when he did this sort of stuff, he was still babying me even though I was 18. "Nii-chan, I'm just not hungry!" Actually that was a lie, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to eat. It was as if there was a hand around my throat that squeezed every time I tried to swallow. To me this feeling was known as dread, and I had felt it ever since I woke up this morning.

"Oniichan?" I looked at my brother, only to see that he was averting his gaze from mine. "Oniichan, I've felt this overwhelming sense of dread ever since I woke up this morning." I watched his adams apple move as he swallowed, he knew something. "Oniichan... you know something, don't you." He looked away from me, not before I could see the look of despair on his face. "Oniichan! Please tell me! Why aren't you looking at me?! Why aren't you saying anything?!" I know I must have sounded hysterical, however I was terrified, it felt like I was being strangled.

"Misaki..." Suddenly there was an explosion outside, and that sense of dread worsened. "Oniichan, what's going on?" That was a stupid question, I knew exactly what was going on, the collection. We all belong to the two princes, and what our brandish looks like will state which Prince we belong too. "Oniichan?" He grabbed me and pushed me low to the ground. "Shh... Misaki, if they don't hear you they can't take you."

That attempt was in vain, as the door was broken down by two soldiers. "We are here to collect Takahashi Misaki. You are allowed to bring one bag of items with you and no more." They shoved a small burlap sack at me, only large enough for one outfit and maybe another item. "Oniichan?" I suddenly felt a shock in my spine as one of the two soldiers punched me in the back. "YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO ASSOCIATE WITH THE VILLAGERS!" I fell over, coughing heavily, the blow had knocked all of the air out of me. "Pack your shit!" I was hoisted up by my shirt and thrown across the floor. I could feelblood trickling from my side. "You work for lord Akihiko, don't you?" A kick to the stomach was my answer. "YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO PACK YOUR SHIT!"

I couldn't move, the pain, it was paralyzing for me. All I could do was lay on the ground. "Alright you little fuck." Suddenly I was being dragged outside, only to see other teenagers like myself being dragged outside. A few of the houses had been set ablaze and all the families could do was stand on the side. We were all being stripped down to nothing. This was to see where the marks were, if only... mine wasn't in a place that was so embarrassing. "No!" I cried out and began to squirm. "God Dammit hold still!" I couldn't! I wouldn't let them see it!

Another soldier held me from behind as the soldier who had been torturing me removed my clothing. "N-no..." This was a living hell, the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me. "Hey spread his legs apart." I could feel the tears streaming down my face, this made me feel sick to my stomach. "Yeah here it is... Inside of the left thigh, near the pelvis." They both began to laugh. "So he's going to be Akihiko's..." They told each other to quiet down... oh god no. I...I belonged to Prince Akihiko... "Well let's get him into the cart!" I was shoved naked into a carriage with another boy. We were both naked, he was angrily punching the wall, wailing at the top of his lungs that this had to be some sort of mistake. "Umm... maybe it won't be so bad..." I mean we had never even met either of the two princes, we just assume that one is bad, right? Of course I knew that I was just trying to comfort myself. The carriage began to move and I managed to sneak a peek outside. It was strange, this cart was practically empty, while the cart that I assumed held Prince Haruhiko's workers was completely full.

* * *

><p>When we reached the castle we were given our work outfits. I learned during the ride that the boys name was Shinobu. He was given an outfit, plain shirt and pair of pants, and given a broom. "You are to sweep the halls young man." A woman with Auburn hair told him exactly how and where to sweep. Once Shinobu had started his work she looked over to me with a smile. She walked over to me with an outfit for me. "Please put the on and follow me, you must meet lord Akihiko at once."<p>

I put it on quickly, it was a Kimono, it wouldn't be so bad if it hadn't been one for females. "Oh! You look so cute in that! Aki-sama is going to love it!" She hugged me tightly, squeezing as much air out as she could. "Oh by the way my name is Aikawa, I'm the one who sorts all of Akihiko's paper work." I followed Aikawa up the stairs and down a maze of hall ways. "Umm I've heard tell that Akihiko is cruel and arrogant." She quickly shook her head. "Oh no, not at all. He's scary when you first meet him, but after you get to know him he's a total sweetie."

"How would you describe his mannerisms?"  
>"Hmm... he's like a little kid. Sometimes a bit bratty, completely kind, has this obsession with toys... Oh by the way don't open any of these doors or you will be crushed."<br>"Crushed by what?"  
>"Toys."<p>

The more we talked the more questions I had. Why were people saying such horrible things about Akihiko, and why was he not as well liked. "Aikawa, why do people say that lord Akihiko is such an arrogant and cruel man?" She chewed on her lip and sighed. "I believe that's because lord Akihiko is a homosexual." I couldn't help but be saddened by this. Just because he wasn't attracted to women mean't that people could say such cruel things about him.

We suddenly stopped walking, or Aikawa stopped suddenly and I walked right into her. "Here is lord Akihiko's room." She ruffled my hair and opened the door. "Go on in, it's alright." I had to admit I was scared still, however hearing about Akihiko made me feel just a little better. I walked into the room slowly, only to find it dimly lit by a desk lamp. At the desk I could see a figure that was slumped over, breathing slowly. "Excuse me..." He could hear a soft snoring, this must have been lord Akihiko. "My lord, it isn't good for you to sleep there." I walked over and gently rubbed his back, hoping to wake him up. "My lord, let me take you to bed." Now I wasn't sure if he was awake or not, however he got up and while using me as a crutch let me lead him to his bed across the room.

I laid him down gently, and was about to leave when he grabbed me. "My lord what are you doing?" He nuzzled into me and sighed, fast asleep. Now I'm laying here, being forcibly umm... cuddled like a teddy bear.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoy reading this, I apologize if it seems to be all over the place.<strong>

**Please read and review!**


End file.
